


Phantasm [Podfic]

by DefinitelyNotPie



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Ambiguous Relationships, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Gen, Horror, Injury Recovery, Language Barrier, Major Character Injury, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Violence, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotPie/pseuds/DefinitelyNotPie
Summary: Something crashed deep in the national park, and Nichole Shain finds her home town overrun with military soldiers bent on finding it and keeping the whole town out of the woods. Curiosity and a sense of adventure draw her and her friends into the forest to start their own investigation. However, they find more than debris lurking in those woods. Now she finds herself trapped on an alien ship, fighting for her life against creatures born to do nothing but kill. She's not the only one, though, and she'll have to team up with the ship's resident warrior to make it out alive. As she'll find out, survival comes at a hefty cost."When faced with tragedy, we come alive or we come undone."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285453) by [Imagine_Kayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Kayla/pseuds/Imagine_Kayla). 

**Death by Fanfic: Season Three**

Phantasm by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter One Preface: Harness the Light](http://directory.libsyn.com/episode/index/id/11216603)


	2. Up On The Mountain

Death by Fanfic: Season Three

Phantasm by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter Two: Up On The Mountain](http://directory.libsyn.com/episode/index/id/11216786)


	3. Out With Reason

Death by Fanfic: Season Three

Phantasm by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter Three: Out With Reason](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Ch3OutWithReason.mp3)


	4. The Warning Signs

**Death By Fanfic: Season Three**

[Phantasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285453?view_full_work=true) by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter Four: The Warning Signs](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Ch4TheWarningSigns.mp3)


	5. See The Dogs

**Death By Fanfic: Season Three**

[Phantasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285453?view_full_work=true) by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter Five: See The Dogs](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Ch5SeeTheDogs.mp3)


	6. Wicked Design

**Death by Fanfic: Season Three**

Phantasm by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter Six: Wicked Design](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Ch6WickedDesign.mp3)


	7. Cast A Shadow

Death by Fanfic: Season Three

Phantasm by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter Seven: Cast A Shadow](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Ch7CastAShadow.mp3)


	8. Die Trying

**Death by Fanfic: Season Three**

Phantasm by Colorful Crayola

[Chapter Eight: Die Trying](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Ch8DieTrying.mp3)


	9. Open Sore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry it's been so long I've been going through quite a lot of 2020 nonsense. I also apologize for the recording, it might be a little echo-y, I did my best with what I had at the time of laying tape. I hope the next chapter won't be almost a year in the making.

[Chapter Nine: Open Sore](https://traffic.libsyn.com/secure/deathbyfanfic/Ch9Open_Sore.mp3)


End file.
